Work vehicles, such as a skid steer loader, are increasingly being used on job sites. Skid steer loaders are typically used as general utility machines, due to their versatility and ability to operate on job sites having reduced amounts of surface area.
Despite their versatility, skid steer loaders may be configured differently to control implements, such as a blade or bucket, with which to perform work. That is, the controls may be located in different positions, or perform different functions with respect to the implement, such as raising the arms or rotating the implement about a rotational axis. These differences in control locations and/or different functions result in operator confusion, further resulting in reduced productivity. Moreover, current skid steer loaders do not incorporate all control functions for positioning an implement within a single operator control, such as a hand control, which could simplify operation of the work vehicle.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to incorporate all control functions for positioning an implement for a work vehicle in a single operator control.